


Five days at the beach

by Spindizzy



Series: Final Fantasy VIII [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: The cliff-top was his and Squall's space, so he's not surprised Zell chooses somewhere else.[Set post-game, no spoilers. Written for Renay's prompt: "Seifer/Zell, beach, hammock, crabs."]





	Five days at the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renay/gifts).



The cliff-top is Seifer and Squall's space; it's where they sparred, it's where they fought, it's where they made their mark on each other.

He doesn't know if Zell knows (it wouldn't surprise him; _everyone_ knew, but no one cared enough to stop them) but when Zell decides that they're going to spar, he hesitates, then heads to the beach instead.

They spent hours scuffling until the tide drives them off, and then do it all again next time Zell's in town. It's nothing like sparring with Squall, or Fujin and Raijin, but it's still the closest thing he's got.

* * *

He doesn't realise there's something weird about what's going on until he gets to the beach one day and finds Zell trying to set up a hammock between two trees.

"I thought you were supposed to be failing to therapeutically punch me in the face," Seifer says. "What the hell is that?"

Zell finishes tying knots the knots, beams up at him. "Hey, if we're down here every week, we might as well be comfy, right? Take some time to relax? And it's cool!"

Zell flings himself into the hammock, and manages to bounce himself right off the other side.

* * *

"Hey," Seifer says, sprawling back in the hammock. "Do you remember when Matron took us to the beach on your birthday?"

"No," Zell says, shoulders tense, although it's hard to say whether it's because of memories or Matron or _Seifer_ mentioning Matron. "What happened?"

"Not much. I gave you presents. Spent an hour finding the biggest crabs I could to throw at you, and then you spent the afternoon crying and being chased by crabs." He sighs fondly. "Good times."

"You made that up," Zell says, uncertain.

"Sure I did." But he can't help making it sounding like a lie.

* * *

He doesn't know how this turned into a contest over who got the hammock, except he _does_ ; he's got patterns, and he ran with them even when he couldn't remember them. So he fights dirty, he heads down early so he can be lounging in it by the time Zell gets there with a smirk on his face.

And Zell's _delighted._ He laughs when he finds Seifer waiting for him, grins the whole way through their fights, chatters about everything whether he's won hammock privileges or is sitting against the tree instead.

Seifer only tips him out half the time.

* * *

"Hey, Seifer, move over." Zell shoves at him half-heartedly, rocking the hammock but not tipping him out. Seifer keeps his eyes closed and ignores him; it's too hot to fight when he's already won.

"Fine," Zell grumbles. "If you won't move, then —"

The whole thing shakes and rocks, and Seifer nearly falls out as Zell clambers in _on top of him._ There's an elbow to his stomach and he knees Zell back, but Zell flops on top of him and sighs contentedly.

"You're too heavy, idiot." But Zell just presses harder, warm and heavy, smile pressed against Seifer's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk Final Fantasy, I'm @spindilly on twitter and Spindizzy on Dreamwidth!


End file.
